


Dance of the Undead

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Halloween Challenge, LiveJournal, M/M, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Charlie shows Neville Romania's version of Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world. I also do not own the idea behind what Charlie shows Neville, that belongs to the Romanian culture.
> 
> Written for the 2016 HP Halloween 200 word drabble exchange on LiveJournal. My giftee, digthewriter, provided me with three pairings and three prompts and this was my response.
> 
> I'm not normally a slash pairing writer, but I definitely wanted to take a chance here and I hope it worked. So much thanks goes to Ryhenna, articcat621, and meiri_fics. Last, but not least, thank you to the mods for hosting this wonderful fest!

_CRUNCH._

The sound of leaves crunching underneath his boots would never grow old. Even after living in the Southern Carpathians for over fifteen years.

He looked around and knew that tonight would be one of the last nights he'd see leaves until next year. The first snowfall was only days away.

"We've been out here a half hour, where are we going?"

Charlie didn't respond, he just tugged Neville's hand harder.

After another twenty minutes, Charlie slowed as they neared a clearing with an old, abandoned house.

"What are-"

"Shh. Watch," Charlie whispered and he motioned towards the house.

**********

Neville stood in terrified awe as figure after figure materialised before them.

He felt Charlie move behind him and leaned back into his embrace.

The deep rumble of the redhead's voice could be felt rather than heard as he quietly explained, "Tonight is Noaptea Sfântului Andrei. While our world's vampires and strigoi battle and dance, the Muggle world prepares for tomorrow's St Andrew's Day festivities. It's similar to Samhain, but much darker."

The battling and dancing continued long after they returned to their home, but for Neville, he knew he would never look at 29 November the same way again.

TERMINAT

**Author's Note:**

> Terminat is Romanian for 'Finished'.
> 
> Romanians do not celebrate Halloween in the same way we do, they celebrate St Andrew's Night/Day. Noaptea Sfântului Andrei is St Andrew's Night or "night of the vampires" and on this night, vampires and strigoi (the undead) come out to fight and dance.


End file.
